Companies may utilize computer-implemented procurement systems to receive and process purchase requests for items, such as goods or services. One example of a computer-implemented procurement system uses a central purchasing computer, where all or certain purchase requests are sent to be processed. The purchase requests may be created on the central purchasing computer or on remote company computer systems.
A purchasing application executing on the central purchasing computer receives the requests for items to be purchased from suppliers. A user operating the purchasing application can view incoming requests, search for appropriate suppliers to fill the requests, and create purchase orders for the items. The purchase orders can then be printed and mailed, or electronically submitted, to the suppliers, who may then ship the ordered items.